Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), flash memory, and resistive (e.g., resistance variable) memory, among others. Types of resistive memory include programmable conductor memory, phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM; also referred to as magnetic random access memory), and conductive-bridging random access memory (CBRAM), among others.
Memory devices can be utilized as volatile and non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players (e.g., MP3 players) and movie players, among other electronic devices. Data, such as program code, user data, and/or system data, such as a basic input/output system (BIOS), are typically stored in non-volatile memory devices.
Resistive memory such as RRAM includes resistive memory cells that can store data based on the resistance state of a storage element (e.g., a resistive memory element having a variable resistance). As such, resistive memory cells can be programmed to store data corresponding to a target data state by varying the resistance level of the resistive memory element. Resistive memory cells can be programmed to a target data state (e.g., corresponding to a particular resistance state) by applying a programming signal to the resistive memory cells. Programming signals can include applying sources of an electrical field or energy, such as positive or negative electrical pulses (e.g., positive or negative voltage or current pulses) to the cells (e.g., to the resistive memory element of the cells) for a particular duration.
A resistive memory cell can be programmed to one of a number of data states (e.g., resistance states). For example, a single level cell (SLC) may be programmed to one of two data states, a low resistance state that corresponds to a set data state (e.g., logic 1), or a high resistance state that corresponds to a reset data state (e.g., logic 0). The data state of the memory cell can depend on whether the cell is programmed to a resistance above or below a particular level. As an additional example, various resistive memory cells can be programmed to one of multiple different resistance states corresponding to multiple data states. Such cells may be referred to as multi state cells, multi-digit cells, and/or multilevel cells (MLCs), and can represent multiple binary digits of data (e.g., 10, 01, 00, 11, 111, 101, 100, 1010, 1111, 0101, 0001, etc.).
In some instances, a sensing operation used to determine the data state of a resistive memory cell can incorrectly determine the data state of the resistive memory cell. For example, if the resistance associated with the memory cell corresponds to a reset data state when the memory cell has been programmed with a set programming pulse an incorrect data state may be determined. If the resistance of the memory cell corresponds to a set data state when the memory cell has been programmed with a reset programming pulse an incorrect data state may be determined.